Content delivery networks (CDNs) aim to serve content to end-users with high availability and high performance. In particular, CDNs deploy proxy servers in multiple, geographically diverse data centers to cache and serve the content. When the content is requested, the request is directed to the node that, e.g., will require the fewest hops, is the least number of network seconds away from the client requesting the content, etc. Typically, this results in the selection of an edge node that is closest to the client. For example, a proxy server within a telecommunications service provider (TSP) network may cache and serve content to customers of the TSP to lessen demands on the network backbone and quickly and reliably deliver the content. Caching content in many locations to maximize the chances of having a proxy server close to any given client, however, can incur significant costs.